


Can you just shut up?

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus is annoying and Alec can't take it anymore, Popcorn, Spoilers, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Alec is having a date with himself and trying to enjoy the movie. A certain stranger doesn't stop talking, sharing too many spoilers.Alec's popcorn bucket just slips from his hands, right?





	Can you just shut up?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! <3 
> 
> This one was ready since 11th of September and I am so happy to finally share this <3
> 
> D.

Alec is really angry, irritated to the core. Everyone, and he means _everyone_, cancelled on him. And it’s Friday night, their usual cinema ritual, and no one is there with him. Izzy got herself a date, he can live with that. Maia got a shift at the bar so she couldn’t come. Jace was invited for his friend’s birthday party. Max went to London for his school trip. Simon, well, Simon, Alec is pretty sure he’s the one bribing his sister, a traitor. And even Aline, his best backup plan, the only person who has never cancelled on him before, has decided that making out on the couch with her girlfriend is much more important that their plans. Well, it is, Helen is lovely and they’re both super busy with their studies to find time for themselves but _still, _Alec feels abandoned. And lonely. And maybe is sulking a little right now. He should’ve just decided to stay at home but no, he was stupid enough to go out on his own. He really wanted to see this new horror movie and he wasn’t going to give up on it because he didn’t have company. He would love to have someone to spend his time with but yeah, it’s Alec. He really could use a date or two. He definitely wouldn’t mind.

_Not in this lifetime, _he sighs to himself staring at the screen. He is at the cinema after all, watching his long-awaited film, trying to enjoy it but-

“And you know, he will go through that door any second and it will attack him”, the guy in the row below him explains enthusiastically, _again_, loud enough for the whole screening room to hear him. Alec hates spoilers. He can’t even enjoy a fucking movie because this man saw it yesterday and he’s all about sharing the details to his friends. He is really on edge, breathing heavily when each cliffhanger is ruined by this irritating idiot. He doesn’t even know what is going on anymore, too taken by hating on the guy. He swears quietly, promising to himself he will actually tell him off, _politely_, if he spoils yet another thing.

He doesn’t need to wait too long because seven minutes later, when Alec finally catches with the plot, the guy opens his mouth again. There is nothing rational in his decision right in this moment but he doesn’t seem to notice that. He jumps from his seat, throwing his popcorn bucket on his head, wasting perfectly fine and delicious snack because of it. “Jesus Christ, can you just shut up?”, he hisses before he can stop himself and suddenly, he realizes the whole room is staring at him. The guy takes the bucket down from his head and looks at Alec in horror. His Asian features combined with _really pretty _brown eyes seem to judge him in the darkness. Alec lets out a breath and turns around, quickly leaving the room.

“Well, he had a point”, someone says loudly when the door closes behind Alec.

He puts on his jacket, rushing through the halls of the cinema. “Idiot”, he mutters to himself, putting a hand on his face.

“That I am”, a melodic voice comes from behind him and Alec spins on his feet. The Asian man he has thrown his popcorn on is standing in front on him, evidence from the earlier accident sticking from his hair. Alec is left speechless, too shocked to utter a word. “I’m sorry”, the man says, guilt flashing in his eyes. “I really shouldn’t talk during the movie”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t”, Alec huffs, an indentified courage in his tone. “I not only lost the opportunity to watch the movie in peace but also was deprived of this perfectly fine popcorn”, he tells him, pointing at his head. The man laughs lightly, shaking his head with amusement. His brown irises find Alec’s again and he smiles at him.

“Maybe I could pay for another ticket to make it up to you”, he offers, a glint of something mysterious present in his waiting gaze. Alec swallows rather too loudly, staring at this ridiculous man.

“Are you- Are you asking me out?”, he chokes out, eyeing his carefully, and Magnus rewards him with yet another smile.

“What does it look like?”, he asks him, the corners of his lips lifting even higher. “Look, let’s start again. I’m Magnus and I’m sorry”, he says, extending his hand towards him.

“I-I’m Alec and I’m sorry either”, he answers, still feeling dumbfounded.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Alexander”, Magnus all but purrs, sending him a quick wink. Suddenly, Alec feels something weird in his chest and he bites his lip to stop himself from blushing. Magnus seems to be proud of himself for causing this reaction and opens his mouth to talk. “Ready to watch it again?”, he asks and Alec blinks at him questioningly. “I’m pretty sure another show starts in fifteen minutes. I promise I won’t tell a word”, Magnus lays his hand on his heart, grinning widely at Alec.

“Okay”, he breathes out, excitement purring into his body, and follows Magnus to the ticket counter.

Maybe he won’t spend his Friday night alone after all.


End file.
